


5 times that Crowley gave books to Aziraphale (And once Aziraphale gave one to Crowley)

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Books, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Romance, Historical References, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), One Shot, Pining, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), References to Oscar Wilde, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: Crowley hated reading, that wasn't secret. But, even so, the books were not kept far from his life. After all, who forced him to fall in love with an angel who loves reading?The great love he had for the blond had led him to betray one of the most important principles of demons: Touch a book.Or what is the same: Give books to Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Oscar Wilde, Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Oscar Wilde, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	5 times that Crowley gave books to Aziraphale (And once Aziraphale gave one to Crowley)

Crowley hated reading, that wasn't secret. Actually, it's not that he hated it, just that it wasn't common (if not unusual) for a demon to take a book and read it.

Moreover, it was the demons themselves who were behind the book burnings in history.

Consequently, Crowley had never had the chance or desire to read. He was content to keep a neutral relationship with books.

But, even so, the books were not kept far from the life of the demon. In fact, no matter how much he shunned books, they would always be related to him. After all, who forced him to fall in love with an angel who loves reading?

The demon quickly discovered the passion for the reading of the angel. Expressly, he discovered it during his time in Ancient Egypt, where Aziraphale had spent most of his time in the Great Library of Alexandria, Oh, how much Aziraphale saddened when it caught fire

The great love he had for the blond (accompanied by his everlasting and unconscious desire to please him) had led him to betray one of the most important principles of demons (yes, although it seemed impossible, of course, they had): Touch a book.

Or what is the same: Give books to Aziraphale.

[…]

**Unknown date**

Aziraphale fell on his knees as he watched as the great and majestic Library of Alexandria shattered into ash. Around him, the people ran back and forth, trying, unsuccessfully to save it.

His eyes dampened as he felt great helplessness, Was that part of the great plan? So much knowledge lost and he couldn't do anything.

He was so abstracted to the disaster in front of him that he didn't realize the figure that was next to him until he felt how it touched his shoulder softly.

He turned to see, totally surprised at the tall black figure by his side. The demon Crowley.

"You," he accused as soon as he saw him. "You are guilty of this calamity, aren't you?"

He really didn't believe that the demon was responsible for the disaster, no matter if he was a demon, he was just furious and felt he wanted to get even with someone.

The redhead said nothing, just slightly frowned his expression and then left something on his lap. He left without saying a word, left as silently as he arrived.

Aziraphale just watched him go completely stunned, when he looked back at his lap he saw a bound book, somewhat scorched, but still useful.

He took it and opened it gently, taking care not to damage it anymore. On the first page, a message was written by the hand of the demon.

_“A little miracle doesn't hurt anyone, right? Cherish it”_

_"That idiot demon,"_ he thought with resignation, but with a small smile on his face, then keep the book in his clothes and slowly got away from there.

[…]

**1862**

The angel had reached his room grumbling. Reneging on that suicidal demon who was only looking for ways to cause chaos around him.

He quickly removed his jacket and threw it on the floor. After that outburst, he felt calmer.

He went to his kitchen to prepare a cup of hot tea so he could relax, without notice if there was any change in his library.

If the blond had even looked at one of the shelves, he would have seen a large volume of _"Les Misérables"_ inside which a message from the demon was written.

A simple: _"I'm sorry"_

[…]

**1890**

He was not going to lie. He was jealous, so jealous. He couldn't bear to see his angel next to that smug of Wilde. If it were for him, he would have taken the author out of his way a long time ago, but that would raise suspicions of the angel and he didn't want him to be angry (even more).

Years had passed since his fight in St. James and also since he had decided to take a "little" nap. He had woken up not long ago and the first thing he learned was that his angel was going back and forth with an author called Oscar Wilde.

The situation would be more than simple jealousy until he discovered by rumors and tattles that Wilde was homosexual and that he had a list of lovers in which he planned to add the blond, his angel!

Oh no! No way! He would never allow his angel's grace to be stained in such a way (unless he was the one who does it), so he looked for ways to get Aziraphale away from the writer.

He quickly discovered how. The angel had become friends with Wilde so that he could have one of his famous books and be able to add it to his already large personal library, so the demon decided to looking for it and delivering it, so in that way, the angel would keep away from Wilde and could keep safe from his libidinous intentions.

Thus, one day, Aziraphale received a package in his bookstore. He had no sender, but when he opened it, he marveled at what was inside.

There was _"The picture of Dorian Gray"_ in perfect conditions, Oh! Mr. Wilde had fulfilled his promise.

Yes, because Aziraphale deduced that the one who had sent the book was Oscar Wilde, without suspecting that he had really been the demon with whom he had not spoken for years. Crowley went back to sleep after that.

Aziraphale would never find out who the sender was.

[…]

**1955**

The next book arrived 65 years later.

Although he could not say that he had the best relationship with the demon, he was not as disgusted with him as he had been during the Victorian age.

The book arrived on a November afternoon when the cold of London began to make a dent in London homes and Aziraphale was looking for a book that, along with a cup of tea, could delight that lovely afternoon.

The book appeared as if by magic on one of its many shelves. Aziraphale, who knew every part of his bookstore as the palm of his hand, was taken aback when he saw that book that until that day was not part of his library.

 _"Gone with the Wind"_ by Margaret Mitchell. That was what he read on the cover. He opened the book with curiosity, and as he suspected, on the first page a message was written from an already familiar demon.

_“I just thought you would like it. There is a love like our...”_

_Crowley_

The next part of the writing was crossed out with rage as if someone had not wanted that part of the message to be read.

Aziraphale could never understand the reason for the message and it would probably be much longer before he did.

[…]

**1967**

Aziraphale had returned to his home after giving the holy water to Crowley.

He felt really bad for having given that object to the demon, but he knew what he was capable of doing if he did not get it, so he preferred to prevent it.

He approached his desk quickly when he noticed that there was a book that did not belong there.

He took it and noticed the title _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_ written on the cover.

He had barely taken it when he saw a card falling from the book. He put the book back on the desk and lifted the card from the floor. In it was a written phrase.

_"I thought you might like it"_

Aziraphale snorted. He didn't need to be a genius to know who had sent the book.

He would have put it aside if it wasn't because the title attracted him, and that's how he spent the whole night reading that book. Laughing, feeling tender and releasing a few small tears from time to time.

Not knowing that whoever had sent him the book, was heartbroken on the other side of the city.

.

.

.

.

.

**2019**

The last thing Crowley expected to receive that day was a package without a sender.

Although he felt some distrust of the package, he opened it with suspicion, but all he found was a book with brown binding.

He opened it, but all its pages were blank.

He clicked his tongue and was about to throw it on the floor when he saw that there was something written on the first page.

_"For you to write your own stories"_

_Aziraphale_

On the back of the page there was something else written:

_"By the way, thanks for the books"_

Crowley would never say it out loud, but that was his favorite book.


End file.
